Omertà, La Ley del Silencio
by YumeNirvana
Summary: Mafia/CrimeAU. El reino de Fiore se ve amenazado por el líder de una misteriosa y peligrosa mafia que planea apoderarse del recurso mas importante y poderoso de EarthLand, la lacrima magica. Que secretos oculta la preciosa piedra magica? Podran los soldados mas talentosos Magnolia detener el peligroso atentado antes de que sea demasiado tarde? [Ships Cannon]
1. Prologo

**Hola gente! **

**Esta es mi primera publicacion en , hace mucho tiempo que queria escribir un Fairy Tail AU, en especial uno que tuviera una trama un poco mas seria y emocionante. No planeaba hacer el prologo tan largo, pero despues de editarla y corregir varios errores se me paso la mano y no pude parar de escribir. ^^' Este es mi primer FF a si que espero hacer que esta historia tenga una trama interesante que puedan disfrutar, espero contar con sus reviews para seguir mejorando si planeo darle un buen final a esta historia! Espero que lo disfruten!:3 **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the original owner. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologo

Todo comenzó con un cosquilleo dentro de las entrañas de un soñador. Soñaba hacer de lo imposible algo posible, algo real. Hacer cosas que nadie se atrevió hacer alguna vez, cambiar el mundo. Una fantasía que se había vuelto realidad gracias a la voluntad de aquel humano. Una fantasía que se convirtió tanto en una fuente de felicidad, así como de desesperación. La esperanza que tomo forma de magia yacía oculto dentro de él. Y creció tanto como su amor a la vida, tanto que ese cosquilleo en su interior se hizo cada vez más difícil de ignorar y su ambición por averiguar que se ocultaba dentro del chico nació sin previo aviso.

Pero no solo él se había percatado de que algo fuera de lo normal estaba sucediendo. La gente que lo rodeaba fuese a donde fuese, sentían su gran presencia por lo que era difícil de ignorarlo. La magia que cargaba en su interior era tan inmensa que, sin darse cuenta, causaba estragos, atraía el caos y la desesperación a los pueblos que visitaba. Desde repentinos incendios, a insoportables sequias, imparables lloviznas, fuertes tormentas, e incluso destructivos terremotos. El nómada era bien conocido por vagar sin rumbo dentro de los territorios de Fiore, por esto, los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse y el miedo invadió innumerables pueblos. Un joven de tez bronceada con cabello ligeramente largo y negro, con unos grandes ojos color escarlata estaba atrayendo tragedias a cualquier lugar en el que este se hospedara. Debian tener cuidado.

Para la suerte de todos, el joven se percató a tiempo de su inevitable relación con aquellos extraños sucesos. ¿Porque solo los lugares que decidía visitar eran los únicos afectados? No podía ser solo una coincidencia. Y por el bien de todos, aquel muchacho que se hacía llamar Filos había decidido dejar el país hasta resolver el misterio detrás de aquellos extraños fenómenos que parecían perseguirlo solo a él.

Dejando atrás el lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar y todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció, marco el inicio de su partida. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, el joven había tomado rumbos aleatorios haciendo que cruzara heladas montañas, peligrosos bosques y hasta turbulentas mareas para continuar su camino, hasta que un inmenso mar de arena lo detuvo. Filos sin pensarlo detenidamente decidido cruzar el desierto hasta encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudiese vivir. El tiempo siguió su curso, los días comenzaron a sentirse como el mismísimo infierno mientras que las noches heladas se encargaban de tornar su cuerpo a un color ligeramente pálido y morado. Un día, la suave pero ardiente arena se sentía cada vez más ardiente bajo sus pies, se había quedado sin comida, y se le había terminado el agua. Filos estaba exhausto y entre más tiempo pasaba, la muerte estaba cada vez más cerca para liberar su alma de esta pesadilla. O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que la noche de ese fatídico día llego eventualmente para iluminarlo con la luz de la verdad.

El frio de la noche era lo único que mantenía despierto a Filos ese día que parecía ser el último de su vida. El joven utilizo hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas para seguir caminando hasta que milagrosamente encontró lo que pudiese ser su salvación. Sus pies habían olvidado el insoportable dolor y ardor que parecía castigarlo en cada paso que daba hasta que llego a la orilla de un gran oasis. Para su mala suerte, el estanque estaba a punto de secarse. Y al borde de las lágrimas, cerro sus ojos fuertemente e imploro al cielo por un poco de agua. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero su deseo de querer seguir viviendo era aún más grande que su deseo de encontrar algo que beber. De repente, sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear y desprendían un brillo tenue tan azulado como el cielo y agua comenzó a emerger del suelo como por arte de magia en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba lo que fue alguna vez un árido oasis.

_\- ¿Magia? ¡Quizás se trataba de eso todo este tiempo! ¡Magia! - _Pensó Filos. Era posible que el haber pasado días bajo el ardiente sol le estaba afectando la cabeza. Pero, aunque pareciera increíble, según antiguas escrituras que estaban archivadas en las librerías más antiguas de Earthland reafirmaba su loca teoría. De acuerdo con los antiguos textos, el ser humano había sido creado a partir de la sangre y sudor de los dioses primordiosos, quienes crearon todo lo visible y lo invisible con el fin de crear un ser que pudiese proteger su más grandiosa y perfecta creación, la vida misma. Pero no tenían previsto que su nueva creación, el ser humano, terminase siendo un ser mortal. Sin embargo, esto no detuvo el plan y todas las deidades que crearon la tierra decidieron ofrecer al Todopoderoso una pequeña fracción de "_La virtud suprema_" que ellos poseían, sembrarlo dentro del ser humano y complementar al guerrero perfecto.

El poder que había sido sembrado dentro del nuevo ser vivo no era algo que podía ser comparado a la virtud suprema que originalmente provenía de los dioses, pero este regalo otorgo habilidades fuera de este mundo, una habilidad que nacía a partir de una gran fuerza de voluntad y amor al que decidieron nombrar "Magia". Por un tiempo hubo rumores de que en Earthland, hombres y mujeres podían hacer milagros y hacer cosas jamás antes vistas. Pero eventualmente los rumores se convirtieron en un mito y toda la información relacionada con la magia fue enterrada junto con su origen e historia.

Por más loco que sonara, no era una teoría imposible para Filos. Vivir te hace experimentar, te hace sentir, te hace aprender cosas únicas, te hace conocer más de ti mismo y de los demás seres vivos que coexistían con los humanos. Aunque la vida pareciera iniciar en un abrir y terminar en un cerrar de ojos, el joven quería seguir viviendo para presenciar y descubrir todo lo fascinante que se ocultaba en este mundo. Fue en ese entonces que la magia que se encontraba dentro de él, le dio una nueva oportunidad para comenzar desde cero y rehacer su vida una vez más.

Deambular por el desierto había obligado a Filos a sobrevivir y explotar su cuerpo al máximo hasta descubrir cada uno de sus límites. Al poco tiempo de descubrir que podía controlar el agua a su propia voluntad, lo siguiente fue descubrir que también podía controlar el fuego, el viento, y la tierra. Todo tenía sentido ahora, él ya estaba seguro de quien era en realidad y del poder que cargaba en su interior. Y de repente el joven recordó a toda esa gente que había lastimado debido a su ignorancia, quería disculparse por todo el desastre que había causado. Pero al mismo tiempo, Filos se negaba a regresar, no hasta que pudiese controlar sus poderes y aprender a utilizarlos para hacer el bien. Quería enmendar sus errores, después de todo, el respetaba a toda esa gente y no quería hacerles daño.

Si había algo que Filos no podía controlar era el flujo del tiempo. El duro entrenamiento y sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir hicieron que Filos no se percatara de la velocidad en la que el tiempo avanzaba. Los años pasaron, el joven ya era un hombre que conocía de su magia como a la palma de su mano y podía utilizarla como a él le placiera. Era un hombre totalmente diferente y estaba listo para regresar y explorar Fiore como en los viejos tiempos. Pero antes de eso, quería poner en prueba sus habilidades y ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban en su camino de regreso a casa.

La repentina aparición de un hombre misterioso y bondadoso que podía hacer milagros se había convertido en una noticia en boca de todos aquellos que habitaban EarthLand. Sequias habían sido interrumpidas por lluvias, la gente que vivían en las montañas más heladas fueron protegidos del frio después de que les fue entregado un fuego imposible de extinguir, nuevas aldeas y albergues fueron construidos con piedra indestructible para la gente que no contaban con un hogar pudiesen vivir ahí sin preocupación, desastres naturales eran detenidos al son del chasquido de sus dedos, epidemias habían sido erradicadas gracias a sus descubrimientos médicos y sus milagros curativos con agua. Aquel mesías había traído esperanza y felicidad para muchos, pero al mismo tiempo otros se preguntaban si aquel ser misterioso era alguien a quien debían mantener cerca de ellos.

Querer pertenecer de nuevo en la sociedad se había convertido en la obsesión más grande de Filos. Parecía que no importaba lo mucho que ayudaba a los demás, no era suficiente para poder volver ser aceptado y tratado como antes. Muchos aún seguían temiendo sus poderes, otros solo aprovechaban la oportunidad para utilizarlo y beneficiarse de alguna manera. Gente de la realeza lo mandaban a buscar y le ofrecían riquezas a cambio de apoderarse de sus servicios. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se negaba aceptar cualquier tipo de trato o recompensa especial a cambio de su ayuda, no era lo que estaba buscando. Todo parecía volverse monótono y triste a su alrededor, "ayudar" a otros lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era originalmente. Y su verdadera naturaleza lo obligo a ocultarse dentro de las profundidades de los bosques más peligrosas de Bosco para jamás ser encontrado. Pero Filos no contaba con un día el encontrarse con una mujer que capturaría su completa atención.

Buscar flores y raíces especiales era parte de la rutina de Filos desde aquel día que decidido mudarse a lo más recóndito de Bosco. No podía mantenerse dentro de casa por mucho tiempo, de hecho, odiaba vivir en esa choza vieja descuidada. Filos debía mantenerse activo por lo que decidió seguir creando nuevas medicinas e iniciar nuevas investigaciones relacionadas con la magia. Ahora que había dejado de ofreces servicios a la comunidad, tenía que hacer algo que pudiese complementar su misión de vida y aportar algo a la sociedad. Un legado debía dejar atrás si el de repente perdiese la vida, la información que recolectaba a diario ayudaría a las nuevas generaciones, en especial la gente con capacidades especiales como él.

Ese tranquilo y silencioso día no esperaba encontrarse con una mujer que nunca había visto antes. El siempre visitaba el mismo lugar a la misma hora todos los días y se aseguraba de que nadie se encontrara cerca cuando él estuviese en aquel campo, pero ella... porque estaba ahí? Su presencia no era débil pero tampoco muy fuerte, rara vez sentía esta curiosidad cuando se trataba de lidiar con otras personas. Y con mucho cuidado se acercó a la mujer que se encontraba sentada entre las flores tarareando una canción. Aprecio su pequeña espalda por un momento, y con una voz grave llamo su atención. - "Disculpe, no debería estar en este bosque por las tardes, mucho menos en un lugar tan oculto como este. Es peligroso para una dama." -

La mujer dio un brinco del susto y rápidamente giro su cabeza para voltear a ver al hombre que había iniciado la conversación, Filos podía notar que estaba nerviosa por alguna razón. ¿O él la estaba poniendo nerviosa? No podía distraerse con preguntas triviales en ese momento por lo que siguió interrogándola. - "Y bien? ¿Responderás mi pregunta?" - El sonido del viento que levantaba el aroma y los pétalos de las flores fue lo único que ahogo sus oídos, hasta que los labios rosados partidos de la chica comenzaron a moverse. - "Estaba explorando el lugar!" - levanto su voz en un tono agudo haciendo que Filos se estremeciera, pero no de placer. - "Muchos temen adentrarse al bosque por las criaturas que habitan por estos lares, pero quería visitar el lugar porque parecía muy solitario... perdí el rumbo y no pude evitar acercarme a este campo flores, son muy hermosas." -

La cara de Filos estaba rígida y la miraba de una manera muy sospechosa pero no dudo en continuar su interrogatorio, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que establecía una conversación con alguien, mucho menos una mujer y esto se estaba volviendo divertido. - "Entiendo... ¿Esta segura de que solo estas aquí para eso? - El silencio invadió de nuevo sus oídos, la mujer de cabellos plateados solo se detuvo a ver un momento las flores haciendo un gimoteo cruzando sus brazos bajo su busto y se perdió en sus pensamientos. - "Me convertiré en un anciano si no me respondes en este momento, invasora" - dijo Filos desesperado por una respuesta, sabía que ella no estaba ahí solo por el bosque, debía haber algo más, nadie venía a ese lugar a menos que supieran de la ubicación del mago. - "Te equivocas" - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mago mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentarlo y poner un fin a su duda.

\- "No creo que deba tener un motivo para visitar un lugar tan hermoso como este. Este bosque podrá ser aterrador para muchos, pero si la gente se detuviera a apreciar las pequeñas cosas que hacen bello este lugar, quizás sería más visitado, después de todo, la gente ordinaria teme a lo desconocido... cierto?" - El moreno solamente levanto sus cejas ante su respuesta. La miro directo a los ojos, notando un brillo en ellos y sin apartar la mirada de ella decidió hacerle una última pregunta antes de retirarse. - "Cuál es tu nombre?" - La mujer estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse de aquel lugar, pero la voz de aquel mago la detuvo como si estuviera bajo su control y con una sonrisa contesto. - "Mi nombre es Viata... espero volver a verlo pronto señor...?" - -" Filos, ese es mi nombre" – respondió el hombre ante su pregunta. Desde que Filos había decidido establecer un lugar fijo donde vivir en Bosco, el joven había comenzado a ser más cuidadoso con quienes se cruzaran en su camino. Aseguraba que "Precavido" era su segundo nombre, pero aquel día su más grande error fue haber preguntado por su nombre, porque no dejaría de pensar en ella por ningún momento.

Viata apreciaba las pequeñas cosas que los dioses habían creado para hacer del mundo un lugar perfecto. Desde los insectos más pequeños, hasta los extensos e infinitos mares que se encontraban en las costas de Earthland, todo era hermoso ante sus ojos. Filos, sin notarlo, le seguía el paso acompañándola a donde fuese aquella mujer haciendo que se alejara cada vez mas de aquel misterioso bosque y de su choza. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se había alejado tanto de esa casa repleta de trabajos, hierbas, entre otros objetos que parecían ser de importante valor para el gran mago. Aunque Filos ya conocía de todo lo que habitaba en esas tierras, la compañía de Viata hacia de lo más aburrido algo asombroso.

Estando a su lado recordaba todo aquello que alguna vez lo hizo emocionarse. Volvía a sentir la curiosidad y felicidad que sentía por vivir, aunque no lo demostrase en frente de ella. Durante sus exploraciones, Viata a veces no podía comprender ciertas cosas, lo cual hacía que se comportara de una manera inquieta y molesta hasta obtener una respuesta. Pero Filos siempre estaba ahí dispuesto a explicarle con paciencia y devoción lo que no se podía explicar, no podía evitarlo, las caras que hacia Viata cuando hacia berrinches lo cautivaba y divertia demasiado. Mientras más aprendía de Filos, la mujer se enamoraba cada vez más del mago y de ese mundo mágico. Con el tiempo, las barreras que los separaban se rompieron y se hicieron más cercanos e inseparables, eran compañeros, un equipo que no se daba por vencido, y sin darse cuenta, ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

A pesar de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, Filos aún estaba en busca de la respuesta a una de las incógnitas que iba persiguiéndolo desde el comienzo de su ardua aventura. ¿Porque solo él podía manejar los cuatro elementos más importantes de la vida mientras que los demás vivían vidas simples y ordinarias sin ningún trazo de magia? Debía de haber otras personas con habilidades similares a las de el en algún lugar, cierto? El mago no estaba completamente perdido, al contrario, estaba en lo correcto. Un día, su amada se encontraba investigando en una mina gemas que se encontraban incrustadas en las paredes. Se decía que ciertas piedras preciosas eran utilizadas para crear joyería de la más fina y eran vendidas a precios muy altos en los mercados más importantes de Earthland. Sin embargo, un derrumbe estaba por ocurrir, el techo de la cueva se estaba viniendo abajo y Viata solo podía pensar en su amado en ese momento. Ella no quería morir, tenía que regresar con Filos, quería explorar lugares aún más lejanos y desconocidos junto a él, quería formar una familia a su lado, sus sueños no podían terminar así.

Grandes rocas caían alrededor de Viata mientras corría hacia la salida lo más rápido que podía. No era la más atlética, pero ella era fuerte, no se rendia fácilmente. Su equipo de excavación solo era una carga, no dudo en dejarlo atrás para ganar más velocidad y se aseguró de esconder las gemas en un lugar seguro en su cuerpo para no perderlas. Pero de repente, Viata perdió el balance y se tropezó lastimando su tobillo al caer. Estaba acabada, no quería admitirlo y eso la enfurecía. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta, y una pesadez incomodaba su abdomen, Viata estaba comenzando a aceptar su muerte y Filos no la perdonaría. En un acto de enojo, la mujer de cabellos plateados golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el suelo con sus antebrazos mientras gritaba en desesperación. La mina poco después no tardo en derrumbarse. No obstante, ella seguía viva, por qué? Una fría pero gruesa barrera de plata estaba protegiéndola de las rocas que se encontraban sobre ella. Confundida, toco el material que había salvado su vida, era rígido al tacto, pero precioso. Su cuerpo de repente emano un brillo ligeramente amarillo, y la barrera le abrió el paso hacia una salida segura que solo podía utilizar arrastrándose por el suelo.

Filos buscaba a Viata en la zona minera desesperadamente después de haber escuchado a unos ancianos hablar sobre el derrumbe de una mina. Al llegar a su destino pudo apreciar lo que antes era una mina de gemas preciosas, el lugar donde yacía su amada. Desesperado, Filos utilizo su magia de tierra para mover rápidamente las rocas que bloqueaban el paso. Pero no contaba con encontrarse con un domo de plata lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para soportar las rocas que al mismo tiempo abría el paso de una salida. Se puso en cuclillas y acaricio el material que estaba en frente de él, se sentía familiar y un poco cálido al tacto. En ese momento, escucho los gemidos de esfuerzo de una persona que provenía dentro de aquel material sólido. Fue en ese entonces que Filos escucho su nombre desde adentro y Viata salió a la superficie intacta y con un pie lastimado. El incidente fue un gran susto para ambos, pero quien resulto más impactado, fue Filos después de que su amada le contara lo que sucedió. Después de meses de investigación, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, Viata también podría utilizar magia, pero no cualquiera, era una magia capaz de moldear minerales para así crear diferentes tipos de metales.

El destino había hecho que los caminos de Filos y Viata se encontraran, la conexión que habían sentido aquel día que se conocieron no debía ser una coincidencia. El mago ahora estaba seguro de que debía existir magia hasta en los humanos más ordinarios. - Esta información revolucionaria las vidas de aquellos que habitan en Earthland y traerá prosperidad a todos – fue lo primero que pensó Filos. Pero ser capaz de tener magia y utilizarla era una gran responsabilidad la cual debía tratarse con cuidado. No se sabía en qué clase de manos podría caer este inigualable poder, Filos mejor que nadie conocía la verdadera naturaleza de los humanos. La magia no era un juego para niños y podría ser utilizada para fines egoístas y peligrosas. Pero tal secreto seria revelado tarde o temprano.

Después de que Filo se reuniera con los reyes que gobernaban los diversos territorios de Earthland, investigaciones minuciosas se llevaron a cabo para comprobar la teoría de aquel mago al que tanto le debían. Los soldados más habilidosos de las diferentes tropas de cada reino fueron utilizados como conejillos de indias y puestos a prueba hasta obtener la suficiente información para llegar a una conclusión. Los resultados finales indicaban que el mago había estado en lo correcto, más sin embargo no todos poseían la capacidad de manejar una habilidad tan extraordinaria como la magia. Al principio, la nueva noticia se clasifico como información confidencial que no debía ser compartida al público ya que notificar a las comunidades sobre la existencia de la magia de un momento solo traería confusión y alteraría el orden. Pero el reino de Pergrande tenía otros planes en mente y utilizaría tal información para su beneficio.

Eventualmente una terrible guerra se desato entre los reinos de EarthLand, el trato que se había firmado entre las monarquías se había quebrantado al igual que los lazos que se formaron miles de años atrás. Pueblos fueron invadidos y destruidos, mientras que al mismo tiempo miles de personas eran asesinadas día tras día. Filos y su ahora esposa Viatra solo podían ser testigos del caos que el deseo egoísta de un poderoso rey podía causar. Un milagro era lo que inocentes comunidades y la pareja estaban esperando durante arduos tiempos de colera y destrucción. El problema tenía que solucionarse desde la raíz, las cosas no podían quedarse así. Por lo que un día, el rey de Fiore decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto.

El monarca más que nadie quería detener la batalla que solo destruía lo que tanto había tardado en cultivar, un reino próspero y trabajador. Debía de haber una solución para este gran problema que parecía imposible de detener. De no haberse reunido con aquel mago junto con los demás reyes y haber revelado el secreto sobre la existencia de la magia delante ellos, quizás nada de esto hubiese pasado. Fue en ese momento que, en un acto de ira, mando a llamar a su súbdito más fiel, el general de las tropas las reales de Fiore y le ordeno mandar a sus tropas buscar a Filos el mago para asesinarlo de una vez por todas.

Las tropas especiales se alistaron cargando sus espadas junto con sus armas de fuego e iniciaron su marcha de inmediato para detener aquel mago que juraba que la magia les traería felicidad. El país de Bosco que se encontraba al este de Fiore ocultaba una vez más a Filos en su viejo hogar. La choza que Filos ahora compartía con Viatra no era la más grande, pero era difícil de ignorar entre la densa vegetación que caracterizaba a las famosas áreas boscosas más cercanas al reino de Fiore. La guerra aún estaba en pie y Viatra solo podía estremecerse en los brazos de su amado sin dejar de mencionar que tenía un muy mal presentimiento. El estrés y preocupación les estaba afectando, y Filos solo podía esperar a que todo mejorara para al día siguiente. Su última acción fue abrazar fuertemente a su mujer para calmarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien mientras los dos estuviesen juntos en cualquier lado.

Un ardiente fuego se podía apreciar en el bosque por la ventana y golpes estruendosos comenzaron a hacer que la puerta principal tambaleara sin cesar. Los gritos de un hombre con voz rasposa y grave demandaba que le abrieran la puerta, el junto a su ejército venían en busca de Filos, el mago. La puerta eventualmente fue derrumbada y soldados acorralaron a la pareja bloqueándoles el paso hacia la única salida que había. - "Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que buscan?!" - demando Filos mientras colocaba a Viatra a sus espaldas para protegerla de cualquier peligro. El comandante de las tropas reales de Fiore levanto su espada apuntando al rostro del mago respondiendo a su pregunta. - "Filos, el mago. Usted está bajo arresto real por órdenes del rey de Fiore. Esta sentenciado a la muerte por haber dado inicio a esta guerra." - Viatra no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero, por otro lado, Filos comprendía la situación. Solo lo buscaban a él, por lo que accedió a entregarse sin problemas con la condición de no hacerle daño a su amada esposa.

Devastada, Viatra no dejaba de llorar mientras intentaba alcanzar al hombre que amaba. Por más que ella se esforzaba nadar el mar de soldados que invadía el hogar que compartían, Filos se alejaba cada vez más. Sin previo aviso, un soldado cegado por la ira estaba listo para atacar al mago con una daga y terminar con el trabajo de una buena vez. Pero la mujer actuó rápidamente y detuvo el arma blanca que pretendía desgarrar el cuerpo de su esposo con su magia haciendo que la daga perdiera su forma y fuera inservible. Un revuelo se desato a las espaldas del mago y el general, impactado por los hechos, Filos desesperadamente buscaba con la mirada entre la multitud a la mujer que amaba. Hasta que finalmente la encontró, ella se hallaba tendida en el suelo con una herida profunda en su abdomen rodeada de un gran charco de sangre.

Filos estaba a punto de perder la razón. La impotencia y la ira hacían que se convirtiera en una persona completamente diferente. Fuertes vientos fueron invocados y comenzaron a levantar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso haciendo que el tejado de la casa fuera destruido y los soldados que escoltaban al mago fueran noqueados al instante. Su corazón latía sin control, su cuerpo temblaba y su sangre se helo al ver a la única persona que lo amo incondicionalmente a punto de morir. El mago desde un principio había intentado protegerla, pero al final ella termino dando su vida a cambio de protegerlo a él.

Tomo el cuerpo de su esposa y la coloco en sus brazos, y con una mirada nublada apreciaba cada detalle de su bello rostro que comenzaba a perder color y calor. Si de algo estaba seguro, la magia podía ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Curar todo tipo de heridas era posible si el arte de la magia curativa era bien dominada y si se intervenía a tiempo. Pero intentar regresar una persona a la vida era un acto imposible ya que iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

La mente de Filos estaba completamente nublada y sentía todo tipo de emociones al mismo tiempo. Su poder mágico había crecido tanto desde el inicio de su aventura gracias a su devoción, su convicción, y su deseo de cambiar el mundo que ahora sus poderes se habían convertido en una fuerza extranormal que parecía ser incontenible. Una tormenta se desato y el suelo comenzó a temblar justo en el momento que Filos rogaba a gritos que Viatra volviese a abrir sus ojos. El solo quería estar con la única razón que hacía valer la pena vivir, deseaba poder pasar el resto de su vida con ella, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y no reacciono hasta que sintió la mano fría de su amada tocar su rostro para que volteara a verla por una última vez y regalarle una última sonrisa antes de despedirse de ese mundo.

El poderoso mago sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia su rostro y suavemente beso sus suaves labios mientras sostenía su nuca con cariño y cuidado. Una luz cegadora se desprendió alrededor de la pareja y sintieron un calor abrazador unirlos cada vez más, tanto que parecía estar fundiendo a la pareja en uno solo. El amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro y la magia que tanto admiraban y utilizaban con cuidado los unió por una última vez, convirtiendo ambos seres en una piedra preciosa de color escarlata.

La hermosa piedra al poco tiempo de haber sido ensamblada se elevó hacia el tormentoso cielo despejando las nubes a su paso gracias las desbordantes cantidades de magia que emanaba, hasta que finalmente llego a su destino. En el punto más alto del cielo podía ser apreciada, casi tocando las estrellas, la piedra escarlata se fragmento y esparció sus piezas en distintas zonas de EarthLand. La noticia del avistamiento de luces color escarlata en el cielo durante la guerra fue presenciado por millones de personas, pero fue olvidado eventualmente por muchos y recordado por pocos interesados. Después de la desaparición de Filos, el mago, los reinos de EarthLand pudieron volver a un acuerdo prohibiendo a los monarcas mencionar la existencia de la magia, poniendo fin a la Gran Guerra.

Se dice que la piedra escarlata, ahora conocida como la piedra Filosofal, nació a partir de la pureza de aquella magia y amor que el mago Filos y la maga Viatra habían compartido alguna vez. Y la unión de ambos magos, dio nacimiento a un fruto que simbolizaba la prueba de su amor, un tipo de piedra mágica con una extensa gama de colores llamada lacrima. Las lacrimas cargaban dentro de ellas un poder mágico tan puro y poderoso que solo quienes poseían magia en su interior podían acercarse a estas y darles un uso extenso y variado.

La magia tardo miles de años en dejar de ser un tema taboo entre los humanos. El hombre estaba consciente de la existencia de la magia, mas no estaba dispuesto a integrarlo en sus vidas. La magia era peligrosa y era algo fuera de lo normal, los humanos ordinarios no podían arriesgar su zona de confort por algo desconocido. Las cosas no parecían avanzar, hasta que un día, miles de magos de todas partes de EarthLand se unieron y se protestaron en defensa del regalo que les fue otorgado por los dioses. La magia podía ser utilizada para hacer el bien y beneficiar a los humanos. Muchos mostraron interés al presenciar a tantas personas defender esa fuerza sobrenatural que formaba parte de sus vidas con valentía. Sin embargo, la mayoría se mostraba aún más interesada en todo lo que podrían hacer si eran capaces de utilizar la magia de otros para su propio beneficio.

Después de incontables juntas y debates entre magos y los líderes más importantes de EarthLand, la existencia de la magia finalmente fue revelada y normalizada tan pronto se enteraron de la existencia de las lacrimas y las propiedades que estas poseían. Las lacrimas eran una fuente de energía sustentable que parecía no acabarse por más que fuera utilizada. No hacia daño al ambiente, podía utilizarse para crear medicinas, y marcó el inicio de una nueva era tecnológica. Pero había un solo problema que estaba interviniendo en los planes de los gobernantes de EarthLand. La piedra preciosa era difícil de encontrar y pocos magos tenían la suerte de encontrar minas que protegían estos cristales mágicos y proveerlos a los varios reinos que buscaban tenerlo en su poder.

Debido a su escasez, las lacrimas eran tan codiciadas que eran recolectadas para después ser depositadas en bodegas de alta seguridad. Aunque grandes piezas de este mineral mágico eran lo que los gobernantes más poderosos buscaban para utilizarlo y modificar sus imperios, bastaba con un utilizar un pequeño fragmento para realizar un gran cambio. Un pequeño fragmento de lacrima era capaz de suministrar energía para un solo sector de una gran ciudad. Pero esto no significaba que las demás fuentes de energía dejarían de ser utilizadas, al contrario, por ser más económicas y accesibles muchos optaban por pagar menos y no invertir en tecnología avanzada. Sin embargo, estas eran obsoletas comparadas con la magia que las piedras preciosas aportaban.

Y al mismo tiempo que las ciudades se hacían cada vez más grandes y modernas, el crimen también fue incrementando a un paso acelerado. Las bodegas que resguardaban aquel tesoro comenzaron a ser saqueados por grupos delictivos. La venta de lacrimas en el mercado negro era rara pero muy demandada por las mafias ya que compraban estas piedras para crear diversos tipos de drogas tanto peligrosas como recreativas junto con armas potentes e ilegales. El poder del dinero y la violencia comenzaban a gobernar las calles de los reinos más seguros, haciendo que eventualmente naciera y creciera uno de los mercados ilegales más importantes y poderosos de EarthLand.

El rey Makarov había vivido y gobernado el reino de Fiore lo suficiente como para idear una estrategia para proteger la piedra y evitar que fuese hurtada de su poder. Fiore era uno de los pocos reinos que aceptaron la misión de resguardar las lacrimas más grandes de todo EarthLand en bodegas secretas con la más alta seguridad que se pudiese conseguir. Magos con habilidades únicas habían sido entrenados rigurosamente para ser convertidos en quienes serían ahora soldados de elite capaces de enfrentar cualquier enemigo que se interpusiera en su misión: proteger la fuente de magia más importante de todo Ishgar. Los planes de los tantos grupos delictivos que se atrevían a invadir aquellas bodegas se habían convertido en una tarea difícil al tener que enfrentarse con una defensa tan inquebrantable como esa. Habría que estar loco para enfrentarlos de frente si querían hurtar aquel tesoro mágico.

Pero Fiore no esperaba contar con la repentina aparición de algo siniestro y misterioso que amenazaba con interrumpir el equilibrio y el orden que hacía de este reino uno de los más pacíficos de EarthLand. El _Don_, líder una misteriosa mafia y su "familia" planeaban apoderarse de todas las lacrimas que se encontraban en EarthLand. Hurtar y revelar los secretos más confidenciales y peligrosos sobre la magia que se encontraban ocultos en la ciudad de Magnolia era clave para esto, ya que su historia y origen ocultaba la existencia de algo más importante. Algo tan poderoso y letal que pondría en riesgo la vida de millones de personas. Un secreto sellado y protegido por un código de honor inquebrantable que de ser traicionado se pagaría con la muerte, la ley del silencio, _omertà._

* * *

Espero que este prologo no halla sido demasiado confuso ni aburrido de leer... El primer capitulo esta por ser terminado y sera ahi cuando nuestros personajes principales apareceran dando comienzo a esta historia! :) Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!


	2. Fairy Tail

El frio se volvía cada vez más insoportable en los suburbios de Magnolia, en especial durante la noche cuando ningún alma se atrevía a dar la cara en aquellas solitarias calles. El tráfico de lacrima se había tornado en una crisis social que estaba afectando la calidad de vida de los habitantes de la moderna ciudad, dando como resultado un elevado incremento en delincuencia y violencia que aterraba a los habitantes que solo anhelaban paz.

Pero, aunque la gran metrópolis parecía ser inhabitable durante la noche, un grupo de habilidosos magos se encargaba de mantener el orden y sabotear los planes de sus enemigos. Sin embargo, por más devotos que fueran los magos a su vocación, los resultados decían más que mil palabras. Este grupo de magos eran reconocidos por los Magnolianos como Fairy Tail, el gremio más destructivo de todo Fiore.

#

El sonido de unas pesadas y desesperadas pisadas enfundaba los solitarios y oscuros callejones del centro de la ciudad. Un frio sudor recorría la nuca del varón que parecía huir de algo que amenazaba con su vida. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil de controlar y la mucosidad que desprendía su nariz no le permitía recuperar el oxígeno que estaba perdiendo por tanto correr. Tan pronto inhalaba el helado oxigeno por su boca en un intento desesperado de recuperar el paso hacia que el dolor que sentía en su costado se volviera insoportable. Pero poco le importaba al muchacho de cabellos verde oscuro, ya que su prioridad en ese momento era escapar de la zona lo antes posible o terminaría lamentándolo. No debían atraparlo, lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

Hace unos minutos se encontraba tranquilo conversando con sus colegas en un bar que se suponía era difícil de encontrar. Poco después de que termino su encuentro, tomo su bola de cristal envolviéndola en uno de sus brazos, y salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo. Se había asegurado de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, o eso había pensado cuando salió de aquel sucio y apestoso lugar.

Por un segundo había jurado haber escuchado las pisadas de alguien sobre la densa nieve que pintaba las calles de ladrillo de un hermoso color blanco. Y solo para asegurarse se detuvo un momento para inspeccionar el área, pero no había nadie en los alrededores. La densa neblina tampoco era de gran ayuda porque no le permitía ver con claridad lo que se encontraba en su entorno y eso lo hizo sentir nervioso. Tan pronto se sintió incomodo, acelero un poco el paso hasta que se estrelló con el firme pecho de un chico con cabellos rosados que exhibía sus afilados dientes con una sonrisa mientras sostenía firmemente su bufanda "A donde crees que vas?".

Mirándolo detalladamente se percató de que estaba en problemas. Ese uniforme... aquel muchacho era un soldado de la Armada Imperial de Fiore que se encargaba de patrullar Magnolia, pero no uno cualquiera. Su uniforme era de diferente color al del ejercito que normalmente monitoreaba el área durante el día. Era de un color azul marino que lo hacía difícil de distinguir durante la noche con detalles en el cuello y mangas de color dorado. Además, tenía botones de este último color en forma de estrella lo cual hacía que estas tropas se distinguieran de las demás autoridades que normalmente rondaban por la ciudad. Se trataba de un maldito mago que lo había interrumpido en su camino hacia una junta sumamente importante. Y asi, el delincuente habia decidido dar inicio a su escape.

Después de haber atravesado una infinidad de callejones que solo hacían de la ciudad un complejo laberinto, el muchacho tomo su bola de cristal y la hizo emanar una brillante luz morada. " Vamos... necesito que me muestres una ruta o salida lo antes posible!" Dijo entre dientes mientras corría a toda velocidad y miraba de reojo sus espaldas esperando que el mago ya no lo estuviera siguiendo. Para la suerte del dueño del cristal mágico, la esfera le mostro una posible ruta que lo guiaría por una ruta segura hacia el punto de encuentro con sus colegas. Aliviado por los resultados, continuo su rumbo cambiando de caminos constantemente para confundir al soldado. Pero al llegar a una encrucijada, algo repentinamente lo detuvo.

Sus pies de la nada comenzaron a sentirse muy fríos, tanto que comenzaron a dolerle y no respondían a su comando. Sus pies estaban cubiertos hasta los tobillos por un firme y denso hielo que se asemejaba a una aquamarina. Después de arduos intentos por liberarse del hermoso y rígido hielo, el chico que intentaba huir se percató de que alguien se aproximaba por el camino que se encontraba delante de él. "Ahora ya no tienes hacia donde escapar, te tenemos rodeado." resonó la voz de un hombre en los callejones de manera seria e intimidante. Un pelinegro se instaló en frente de el mientras lo observaba fríamente con sus ojos caídos y sus manos ocultándolos en sus bolsillos. Su uniforme era exactamente el mismo al de aquel soldado que lo estaba persiguiendo hace unos momentos.

Una mujer de cabello escarlata apareció en la escena dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el cadete especial desde uno de los caminos que se encontraban aparentemente libres en la encrucijada. Cuando esta llego a su lado, levanto su brazo y golpeo la cabeza de su camarada tan fuerte como pudo haciendo que el joven se encorvara de dolor. " Gray! Te ordene que esperaras a que Natsu bloqueara la otra salida. ¡Hubiera sido un desastre si nuestro blanco hubiese notado tu presencia antes y se escapara por algún otro lado!" "Agh! Erza! Porque tanta agresión!? ¡Si no lo hubiera congelado lo antes posible, se nos hubiera escapado de las manos! Además, se suponía que el cabeza de cerillo iba a detenerlo en la entrada de aquel lugar de mala muerte, pero en vez de eso decidió hacer que huyera para divertirse y perseguirlo. Y como podrás notarlo, parece que el cerebro de lava perdió el rumbo." dijo Gray sosteniendo la parte trasera de su cabeza con la esperanza de que el dolor se fuera pronto.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Erza se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y analizar la situación, pero no tardo en volver a dirigirle la palabra en un tono serio pero sereno. "Se a que punto quieres llegar con este tema," dijo la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo. "Pero somos un equipo Gray, debemos apoyarnos mutuamente y cargamos con la responsabilidad de cumplir nuestras misiones al pie de la letra, lo hacemos para proteger esta ciudad, nuestro hogar." Poniendo fin a la discusión, Gray solamente decidido escuchar atentamente en silencio las palabras de su compañera. No... su mejor amiga de la infancia. A pesar de tener diferencias y discutir la mayoría del tiempo, los tres habían crecido y entrenado juntos por tanto tiempo que una hermandad nacido para unirlos y hacer de ellos uno de los mejores equipos del gremio.

Volviendo a su postura normal, Gray cruzo sus brazos y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. No podía hacerle frente a Erza, ella era por mucho más fuerte y atemorizante cuando se enfadaba, por algo ella era bien conocida como la gran "Titania" debido a su gran belleza y valentía en el campo de batalla. No por nada había sido elegida por sus superiores para ser la líder del gremio, y aunque se rehusaba a serlo, cedió ante la decisión con la condición de seguir realizando misiones como cualquier otro soldado haría normalmente. Pero esto tampoco se trataba de eso, la pelirroja había dado en el clavo con aquellas últimas palabras. Tenían una misión que cumplir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El rumor sobre una nueva congregación de magos que planeaban realizar un atentado en contra del rey de Fiore se había esparcido al poco tiempo que la noticia fuera confirmada y anunciada en uno de los bares clandestinos más visitados por lo peor de los delincuentes de Magnolia, y quien debía tener información al respecto se encontraba justamente en frente de ellos." Bien, terminemos esto de una buena vez, ¿te parece?" bufo el mago de hielo dirigiendo su mirada más amenazadora al muchacho que se encontraba incomodo por haber escuchado aquella ultima e íntima conversación, que, a su vez, se encontraba parcialmente congelado al suelo.

Erza y Gray comenzaron acercarse al misterioso hombre de una manera hostil y aterradora mientras lo veían con una mirada de pocos amigos. El dueño de la esfera de cristal parecía estar al borde de tener una crisis, pero de repente sintió que recuperaba la sensación de sus pies. Una repentina fuerte onda de calor abrazo los callejones haciendo que el hielo y la nieve que estaba acumulada en el suelo se derritiera rápidamente. "¡HASTA QUE AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO ADIVINO TRAMPOSO!" dijo una voz que provenía del tejado de uno de los altos edificios que rodeaban a los soldados que estaban a punto de hacer hablar al clarividente. El hombre que intentaba huir de la escena lo reconoció al instante y tan pronto sus pies se liberaron del hielo, se echó a correr por el ultimo callejón que no estaba siendo bloqueado.

Sin embargo, el peli rosa con quien el prófugo había cruzado su camino cerca de la entrada al bar, salto del techo del edificio rápidamente directo hacia el lanzándole una poderosa patada envuelta en llamas que lo sembraría en el suelo. El clarividente solo pudo gritar de agonía al sentir que su espalda estaba a poco de partirse en dos partes iguales por aquel último golpe. Ahora el suelo bajo el hombre de cabellos verde oscuro tenía un aspecto similar al de un cráter, las grietas profundas que se habían formado pudieron alcanzar las ventanas de los edificios haciendo que se volvieran un poco inestables." Pensaste que podrías escaparte de mí, eh? ¡Nunca subestimes las habilidades de un Dragon Slayer!" dijo el mago colocando su pie encima del delincuente mientras reía de una manera burlona y posaba de manera victoriosa.

" Natsu!" dijeron al mismo tiempo los magos que admiraban los hechos de lejos. Erza estaba furiosa y asesinaba a Natsu con su mirada, cosa que Gray había notado rápidamente y decidido caminar unos pasos hacia atrás dejando libre el camino a su superior. Él no quería perder la vida tan joven y mucho menos en manos de la pelirroja. Conteniendo su ira una vez más, la maga avanzo en dirección a su amigo y se situó en frente de él cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos. El Dragon Slayer solo le mostraba una gran sonrisa y procedió a informarle sobre la situación. " Natsu Dragneel, reportándose al servicio comandante Erza! Hemos detenido al clarividente a tiempo, no lo crees? Lo hubiera aniquilado en segundos si no se hubiera echado a correr tan pronto choco conmigo-".

Un escalofrió recorrido la espalda de Natsu cuando se percató de que el cuerpo de la líder comenzó a emanar una luz. Una armadura que protegía su torso y extremidades apareció gracias a su magia de invocación, y por más simple que pareciera a la vista, las armaduras de Erza no eran de subestimar. La chica de cabellos rojizos cerro su puño y golpeo al joven en su abdomen tan fuerte que lo hizo arquearse y vomitar un poco de saliva por la pérdida de aire. " Eso te ganas por desobedecer las ordenes de tu superior" dijo fríamente dándole la espalda al dragon slayer "Sin embargo, te daré algo de crédito por haber detenido a la persona que buscábamos." Sin nada más que agonizar de dolor, Natsu se postro en el suelo intentando recuperar la postura y solo respondió con un gran pulgar arriba aceptando su castigo.

" Ahora... Nuestro trabajo aún no termina." Erza se puso en cuclillas delante del clarividente sin poner fin a su tortura "Cooperaras con nosotros si planeas seguir deambulando por las calles como normalmente sueles hacerlo. De lo contrario, no seré yo quien se encargue de torturarte hasta que escupas toda la información que ocultas, entendido?" Intimidado por las palabras de la maga el clarividente simplemente cerro los ojos y abrazo su bola de cristal tan fuerte como podía, no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, el miedo y el dolor lo tenían paralizado.

Al ver que negociar con él no estaba dando resultados, Erza invoco su mejor espada y con fuerza la sembró delante de las narices del hombre rompiendo aún más el suelo. " ¿Y bien?" dijo de una manera cortante mientras Gray y Natsu se acercaban asegurándose de mantener una distancia segura para no estar al alcance de su compañera. " ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! ¡Yo no sé nada!" pauso por un momento el clarividente intentando recuperar su compostura, su corazón latía sin control, pero su motivo, la razón por la que estaba en aquel bar lo hizo recordar porque estaba involucrado en esta situación. Con más seguridad en su voz y en un tono bajo y agresivo continuo hablando "Aun si supiera algo... no se los diría por ningún motivo".

La situación parecía no estar mejorando, la comandante estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sus compañeros podían notarlo, si aquel hombre no cedía pronto a sus amenazas seria hombre muerto. La maga volvió a ponerse de pie sin apartar la mirada del chico, tomando su espada apuntando hacia el amenazadoramente. " ¡Te daré una última oportunidad, dinos la ubicación de la mercancía junto con la de tus cómplices o abstente a las consecuencias!" La firme voz de Erza hizo eco en el callejón esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del prófugo, pero solo una fuerte carcajada inundo los oídos de los magos.

Natsu comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento, la energía del lugar comenzaba a sentirse diferente y no podía ignorar el mal sabor que le estaba dejando esta última respuesta. Gray también se percató del notable cambio de actitud de su compañero, algo estaba mal, Natsu podría ser un chico impulsivo que siempre buscaba problemas, pero no era un tonto cuando se trataba de trabajo. En ese momento, Natsu sintió la pesada mano de Gray caer en su hombro como una manera de demostrar que él estaba ahí también para respaldarlo a pesar de todas las peleas y problemas en las que se involucraban juntos. Si los tres se mantenían unidos, nadie podría detenerlos, no permitirían que aquel hombre lastimara a Erza.

Mostrando una tenebrosa sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja, el clarividente solo miro a Erza a los ojos de manera desafiante mientras enterraba aún más su precioso objeto mágico entre sus brazos. " Ustedes los magos que trabajan para la gente con poder y dinero de este cochino reino son a quienes más desprecio".

La bola de cristal ahora resplandecía un brillante color magenta que se volvía cada vez más intenso. " Entre magos deberíamos apoyarnos... Ustedes le dieron la espalda a sus hermanos para estar bajo la protección del rey, él es un corrupto... abran los ojos y dense cuenta de quien es el verdadero enemigo aquí..." La pelirroja solamente escuchaba atentamente sus palabras sin bajar su arma, pero antes de decir algo, el mago bajo su espada la interrumpió "El dios de la vida y la muerte nos ayudara y traerá justicia a estas tierras, el Nirvana que tanto esperábamos nosotros los magos que han sido marginados y pisoteados por este cruel mundo está más cerca de lo que ustedes piensan"

La esfera de cristal que se encontraba en los brazos del mago se había tornado de un sólido color negro y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los soldados haciendo que la sangre que corría en sus venas se helará. " ...Y para alcanzar ese Nirvana, es necesario hacer sacrificios." El delicado sonar del cristal rompiéndose fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar, y una intensa luz fue lo último que alcanzaron a ver. Natsu y Gray intentaron alcanzar a Erza a tiempo, pero Erza había sido más veloz ya que después de haber invocado su mejor armadura de defensa, la armadura de Adamantine, salto sobre sus amigos protegiéndolos de lo que sucedería después.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que fue difícil de explicar lo que había sucedido. Una gran explosión se detono haciendo que desapareciera una fracción de la alejada zona del centro de Magnolia. Edificios que rodearon alguna vez a los soldados ahora eran un montón de escombros, un denso humo invadía sus pulmones en cada intento de recuperar el aliento, gente gritaba por ayuda entre lo que antes se consideraba un hogar para muchos mientras que en otras partes predominaba un sofocante silencio. Para la suerte de los magos, el escudo mágico que había invocado Erza funciono para protegerlos de aquel desastre, pero había fallado en proteger la ciudad que llamaban hogar una vez más.

Un zumbido invadía los oídos de los magos que habían presenciado la explosión más cerca que nadie. Gray había sido el primero en intentar volver a la realidad a pesar de que sus oídos sangraban a causa del estruendoso sonido. Fue difícil recuperar el equilibrio e intentar alcanzar a Erza, quien parecía estar aun sosteniendo su escudo hasta que desapareció y dejo a su dueña caer cansada al suelo sobre su rodilla. "Q-que demonios fue eso?" pregunto Gray esperando a que su amiga respondiera a su pregunta. " QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE SUCEDER?!" grito Natsu quien aún cubría sus oídos con sus manos esperando escuchar a alguien decir algo al respecto, sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, no podía escuchar nada.

Intentando reordenar sus pensamientos, Erza se mostraba seria y un tanto preocupada. No solo porque el sector que se suponía debía salir intacto durante la misión estaba destruido casi por completo, las últimas palabras de la persona que estaban persiguiendo aun atormentaba la conciencia de la maga. ¿El dios de la vida y la muerte traerá justicia al reino? ¿De qué estaba hablando ese tipo?

Después de sacudir su cabeza y regresar al presente, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia un montón de escombros donde yacían inconscientes unos cuantos sobrevivientes. " ¡Debemos buscar sobrevivientes y detener el fuego lo antes posible, no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir lo que acaba de suceder! ¡En marcha, es una orden!"

Al ver que su superior comenzaba a alejarse del lugar del atentado, Gray volvió a colocarse de pie esperando a que Natsu hiciera lo mismo "Ya la escuchaste llamitas, no es momento para juegos, deshazte de esas llamas en cuanto antes! … Acaso me estas escuchando?!" Natsu simplemente miraba perplejo y confundido a su compañero que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia mientras movía su boca sin producir ningún sonido. Pero al ver que el fuego que consumía los restos de un edificio empezaba a descontrolarse, el dragon slayer no tardo en aspirar el fuego lo más que podía para comenzar a devorar las llamas y así detener el incendio.

#

A la mañana siguiente, el informe oficial del gremio no tardó en llegar a manos del rey. Makarov no permitiría que el caos ni la desesperación tomara el control de su reino, por lo que prohibió a sus tropas y a la prensa publicar la noticia sobre la explosión que tomo la vida de unos cuantos delincuentes en un viejo y descuidado barrio. Nadie en Magnolia recordaría a unos don nadie que apenas tenían para pagar la cuota anual que compensaba el uso diario de lacrima. Después de todo, haría lo que sea para mantener la paz y el orden en su preciado territorio.

Mas tarde, Erza y Natsu se encontraban en la enfermería de los cuarteles oficiales de la armada imperial. Después de la explosión de la noche anterior, lo mejor que había por hacer era obligar al peli rosa darle una visita a su más nueva colega Wendy para que le realizara una rápida inspección.

La pelirroja no iba a permitir que ninguno de sus colegas se expusiera a ningún otro peligro estando en malas condiciones de salud. " Parece que Natsu presenta una sordera temporal debido a la explosión Erza, sus sentidos son más agudos comparados a las de un mago o una persona normal, por lo que sus oídos terminaron siendo más afectados a diferencia de Gray... tan peligroso fue el incidente de anoche?" pregunto la chica expresando una notable preocupación por el Dragon Slayer.

Dejando escapar un gran aliento, Erza acaricio el suave y oscuro cabello azul de Wendy "Por desgracia de muchos, me temo que si... Al parecer la bola de cristal del clarividente que perseguíamos estaba hecha de un tipo de lacrima que absorbió su magia por completo y exploto por órdenes de su dueño, ese tipo de lacrima no es para nada fácil de encontrar sabes?" " Ya veo... Parece que entre más lacrimas son robadas y adulteradas para crear mercancía ilegal, estas se vuelven más peligrosas de manejar, no lo crees?" comento Wendy en un tono inseguro esperando no traerle malos recuerdos a la pelirroja, pero Erza solo le dio una débil sonrisa "Así es Wendy".

Volviendo su mirada hacia Natsu, que parecía estar pasando un buen rato jugando con su gato Happy, toco su hombro esperando a que volteara para verla e informarle con señas que debía permanecer fuera de servicio hasta que recuperara el oído. Con su gran sonrisa, Natsu acerco a Wendy a su cuerpo rodeándola con su brazo y levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación. "NO TE PREOCUPES ERZA! ESTARE CON WENDY TODO EL TIEMPO EN LO QUE SANAN MIS OIDOS, ESTARE BIEN!" gritó Natsu haciendo que Carla y Happy dieran un gran salto por el susto. La pelirroja sintió un gran alivio al notar que su amigo cooperaria y seguiría sus órdenes para recuperarse pronto, no como Gray quien había decidido por su cuenta dar una vuelta por la ciudad y seguir patrullando para despejar su mente.

" Muy bien, tengo unas cosas por hacer Wendy así que dejare a Natsu en tus manos, ¿de acuerdo?" La chica de cabello azul marino sonrió ante las palabras de la comandante mientras abrazaba a Carla en sus brazos "Puedes contar con ello Erza! Vamos Natsu, podemos visitar a Porlyusica y preguntar por algún remedio que te ayude a recuperarte más pronto" Al ver a Wendy jalar a Natsu de su brazo hasta un escritorio lleno de papeles, Erza avanzo hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás sabiendo que el pelirosa estaría en buenas manos.

Cuando la chica de cabellos escarlatas estaba por dejar la habitación, se detuvo y volteo para hacerle una última pregunta a la maga especializada en magia sanadora. " Por cierto, llevo rato que estoy buscando a Levy en el castillo y me es urgente hablar con ella. Sabes donde se encuentra?".

Wendy estaba terminando de ordenar y guardar historiales médicos que había inspeccionado durante la mañana mientras escuchaba la pregunta de Erza. Después de pensarlo un poco, al fin había podido recordar algo "Había escuchado que Levy se encontraba con Lucy investigando algunas cosas en la librería del castillo, ¡lo más seguro es que la encuentres ahí!"

#

Momentos más tarde, después de que Wendy le informara sobre la ubicación de Levy, la erudito real, Erza tomo el camino más rápido hacia la biblioteca del castillo real. El lugar que resguardaba libros parecía no tener fin entre más apreciabas la vista desde el primer nivel de la habitación. Había más de tres pisos que ocultaban información de todo tipo en sus estantes sin fondo, era el paraíso para quienes amaban y disfrutaban la lectura.

Parecía que la suerte de la pelirroja comenzaba a improvisar, porque tan pronto había entrado el lugar pudo apreciar a lo lejos al erudito de cabellos azules que llevaba puesto un par de lentes rojos y una banda naranja que prevenía su cabello obstruir su vista. "Levy! Encontré un libro sobre mitología muy viejo en el estante de la sección 10V, donde crees que deba colocar esto?" pregunto una chica rubia que era notablemente más alta que la persona que Erza buscaba y que cargaba en sus brazos un viejo y arrugado libro de color negro.

" Creo que deberías ponerlo en aquel lugar junto con los demás libros que ordenaremos después Lucy! ...Ah? ¡Erza! ¡Estás de vuelta! ¿Qué te trae a la biblioteca del castillo?" pregunto con emoción y gusto la pequeña amante de los libros. " ¡Erza! ¡Volviste antes de lo esperado! ¿Como les fue con la misión?" pregunto Lucy feliz de volver a ver a su camarada sana y salva. " Les contare después de que me ayuden a buscar información sobre algo muy importante" dijo Erza al sentarse delante de sus colegas en una mesa repleta de libros. " Se que nuestra última misión implicaba solamente buscar información sobre grupos contrabandistas que distribuyen armas y objetos mágicos ilegales. Pero el hombre que buscábamos la noche anterior menciono algo que sigue molestándome y necesito de su ayuda" continuo la maga sembrando sus ojos cafés en las chicas que se encontraban en frente de ella.

Lucy y Levy sabían que era raro que la poderosa líder de Fairy Tail, la gran 'Titania', buscara ayuda de alguien cuando se trataba de una misión, por lo que con una mirada llena de determinación señalaron a Erza que continuara hablando. " Necesito que busquen todo sobre un dios de la vida y la muerte, desde menciones en artículos de periódico hasta los libros más viejos que haya en este lugar, es importante" demando la pelirroja sabiendo que no sería una tarea fácil.

" ¿Solo eso?" pregunto Levy sorprendida al escuchar la petición de la comandante. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lucy mientras se apoyaba en la mesa que creaba una distancia entre ellas " No hay problema Erza! Sabes que somos las mejores haciendo este tipo de trabajos, pasamos tanto tiempo aquí que será pan comido encontrar lo que necesitas!".

Sorprendida ante la respuesta de sus amigas, Erza sonrió aliviada. " Tienes razón, pasan tanto tiempo en este lugar que deben conocerlo como la palma de su mano. Eso me recuerda que debes asistir más a misiones con nosotros Lucy, el equipo te necesita. De lo contrario, podrías ser castigada y no serás capaz pagar las siguientes facturas de renta de los próximos meses."

La expresión de felicidad de Lucy se fue haciendo más incomoda y difícil de mantener al escuchar las palabras de su jefa, ella amaba los libros y prefería trabajar en sus investigaciones a participar en misiones. Pero eso no significaba que la rubia no disfrutara de arrestar y patear traseros de delincuentes junto con sus amigos. "E- entendido Erza..." dijo Lucy doblando su brazo y colocándolo sobre su pecho mientras extendía solo su dedo índice y el pulgar.

Erza y Lucy estaban tan inmersas en su conversación que habían tardado en darse cuenta de que la chica de cabello azul ya no se encontraba junto con ellas. Levy se encontraba en su oficina buscando entre sus pertenencias su archivero electrónico para investigar más a fondo sobre aquel dios de la vida y la muerte lo antes posible, de lo contrario, era posible que algún otro trabajo interrumpiera el favor que le hacían a su camarada. "Parece que solo hay 2 libros con información respecto al tema..." dijo Levy regresando a la mesa donde se encontraba Erza. "Lucy, crees poder encargarte de buscarlos en los estantes del quinto y sexto piso? Estos son los códigos para localizarlos sin problema".

Después de haber anotado una combinación de números y letras en un papel, Levy le entrego la nota a Lucy con la confianza de que encontraría ambos libros. Al ver que la rubia comenzaba alejarse del estudio al subir las escaleras, la erudito volvió a enfocarse en su dispositivo inspeccionando artículos con las palabras claves que tanto necesitaba investigar la líder del gremio. Pero después de un largo rato de ardua lectura, una expresión de frustración apareció en el rostro de Levy. "Parece que no hay muchas noticias relacionadas con lo que buscas Erza, pero no te preocupes, debe de haber algo de información en algún otro lugar... dame un segundo."

Erza no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo Levy, pero después de verla presionar distintos botones en su dispositivo, se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. "En serio que los últimos productos que ha estado inventando Warren últimamente siguen impresionándome" Comento la pelirroja al ver que una pantalla con diferentes categorías de información se proyectó delante de la dueña del dispositivo.

Al ver que la encargada de la biblioteca se encontraba ocupada aun investigando, Lucy descendió sobre una densa nube color rosa que parecía transportarla hacia su superior cargando en sus manos un enorme libro que tenía una portada blanca con negro, y un aspecto descuidado.

"Fue un milagro poder encontrar esta reliquia, si no lo hubiese tomado con cuidado, el libro quizás ahora seria cenizas. Levy me dio el código para encontrar ambos libros, pero parece que el otro no estaba en su lugar, posiblemente alguien lo tomo sin registrarlo antes de llevárselo." comento Lucy colocando el pesado libro sobre la mesa con delicadeza."Gracias por traerme hasta acá Aries, puedes regresar ahora!. Si necesito más de tu ayuda, te avisare de acuerdo?" Una chica con cuernos de carnero de cabello rosados que vestía ropas hechas de nubes se asomó inclinándose sobre el barandal del sexto piso para dirigirse a quien la había invocado hace unos momentos. "¡E- Entendido, señorita Lucy!" Respondió con timidez mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender una brillante luz que la hizo desaparecer del lugar en segundos.

"Descuida Lu, posiblemente no necesitemos el otro libro después de todo" interrumpió la pequeña de cabello azul que parecía estar inmersa leyendo algo que había encontrado en el proyector. "A que te refieres? ¿Encontraste algo?" Pregunto Erza sorprendida por la rapidez de la chicha encargada de la biblioteca. "Quizás no sea mucho, pero es algo que nos dará una idea sobre lo que buscas... Mira esto" dijo señalando diversos reportes que se mostraban en la pantalla delante de ella.

"Como la erudito real también tengo acceso a inspeccionar y catalogar reportes hechos por gremios oficiales de todo el reino, al parecer se han reportado 5 casos de magos involucrados con el crimen organizado que han mencionado al dios de la vida y la muerte y.… algo referente a alcanzar un nirvana repetidas veces. Todos los magos que intentaron ser detenidos, de una u otra manera, terminaron quitándose la vida".

La tensión y el silencio se adueñaron del lugar y el momento. Lucy no podía evitar ver a la comandante con una mirada llena de confusión mientras que Levy, por otro lado, solo las miraba a amabas de manera expectante sabiendo que las respuestas que buscaba su amiga de la infancia estaban relacionadas con un asunto sumamente confidencial y peligroso.

Erza sentía que debía seguir investigando a fondo el caso ya que no parecía ser solo una coincidencia que tantas personas de diferentes zonas de Fiore mencionaran las mismas palabras justamente antes de quitarse la vida. Esto no parecía ser trabajo de una sola persona que se escondía en los suburbios de Magnolia, sino de toda una alianza esparcida por todo el reino. "Que paso ayer exactamente Erza? Natsu y Gray... ellos se encuentran bien?" pregunto la rubia con mucha preocupación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Lucy había pasado días sin salir de la biblioteca, sin saber nada de sus amigos y apenas volvía Erza del trabajo sin decir una palabra sobre lo sucedido, actuando raro y preguntando cosas extrañas. Era totalmente comprensible porque la rubia estaba tan desesperada por saber la verdad, por lo que la comandante no espero en responderle a la chica. "Lo que leyó Levy es justamente lo que paso anoche. El chico que seguíamos fuera de ese bar cargaba con una bola de cristal y la hizo explotar después de decir esas cosas extrañas" dijo Titania colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Lucy quien parecía inquieta sobre el asunto. "Gray y Natsu se encuentran bien, pero Natsu se encuentra sordo temporalmente. No es nada grave así que no tienes de que preocuparte, lo lleve con Wendy para que lo inspeccionara y diera un diagnóstico. No nos aseguró cuando volverá a recuperar el oído, pero está segura que pronto se pondrá mejor."

Tan pronto la rubia había escuchado el nombre de Natsu y la palabra sordera en la misma oración hizo que contuviera la respiración por un momento, su corazon se detuvo. Sin embargo, que Wendy asegurara que solo duraría por un periodo de tiempo la hizo calmarse un poco. "¡Ese Natsu siempre metiéndose en problemas cuando no estoy cerca, es tan descuidado! Solo hace que me preocupe..." bufo Lucy haciendo un ligero puchero mirando al suelo.

Las mejillas de Levy se tornaron de un color ligeramente rosado al sonreír mientras veía a su mejor amiga preocuparse por su compañero, pero por más tierna que le pareciera la escena tenía que tranquilizar a la maga celestial. "Descuida Lucy, ya sabes cómo es Natsu! ¡Se pondrá mejor dentro de poco tiempo y tan pronto vuelva a recuperar su oído, estaremos escuchándolo decir 'Estoy que ardo!' todo el tiempo! Podrás regañarlo tan pronto te vuelvas a encontrar con él."

"Es verdad" reafirmo Erza las palabras de Levy "Si quieres saber dónde está e ir a visitarlo, solamente tienes que ir directamente al consultorio de Porlyusika que se encuentra al este del centro de la ciudad, escuche a Wendy decir que iría con Natsu a preguntarle sobre unas medicinas que podrían ayudarle a recuperar su audición pronto".

Al escuchar a la pelirroja mencionar la ubicación de sus compañeros, Lucy coloco la llave de Aries junto a las once llaves doradas que colgaban de su cinturón, tomo su bolso y dentro del guardo el libro que había encontrado para Erza. "Me asegurare de investigar lo más que pueda sobre aquel dios tan pronto vaya a hacerle una visita a Natsu y a Wendy comandante! ¡Me retirare por el momento!" dijo la rubia inclinándose ante su amiga esperando escuchar las ultimas ordenes de la pelirroja. "Bien, solo mantente alerta durante el camino. Ah, y Lucy... No menciones nada de esto a nadie más, solo Levy, Wendy, Gray, y Natsu saben sobre esto." "Entendido!" Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lucy asintió asegurándole a Erza que sus labios estarían sellados hasta obtener nuevas órdenes mientras corría hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Y al ver que su cadete se alejaba poco a poco de aquel lugar, Erza volteo a ver a Levy con una expresión llena de gratitud y amabilidad "Gracias por tu ayuda Levy, no hubiera sabido nada de esto de no haber sido por tu ayuda. Por algo eres un miembro importante y clave tanto para Fairy Tail como para Fiore". "No digas esas cosas Erza..." vacilo Levy mientras recogía más libros y archivos que se encontraban sobre la mesa frente a ella "Aunque me alegra mucho que lo menciones, me encantaría ser tan fuerte y habilidosa como ustedes, de esa manera seria de mejor ayuda para el equipo y no una carga."

Las palabras de inseguridad de Levy llenaron de preocupación a Erza. Para ser un buen soldado que forma parte de la Armada Imperial no solamente era necesario poseer gran fuerza, habilidades sobrehumanas, o solamente poder mágico. La combinación de estas cualidades junto con un gran intelecto, determinación, y trabajo en equipo era clave para tal responsabilidad y Levy contaba con esto.

Sin embargo, quien no se daba cuenta de la realidad era ella y solo la erudito podía descubrir la verdad a su manera, por lo que Erza solamente opto por seguir alentando a su amiga. "No es verdad Levy, sin tu ayuda ni tus habilidades, créeme que Fairy Tail ni Fiore serian nada sin ti" contesto la comandante al ponerse de pie encaminandose a la salida. "Ahora, tengo que ver al maestro del gremio. Tenemos que discutir seriamente sobre esto y saber qué opina al respecto. Nos veremos pronto Levy."

"Hasta luego Erza..." dijo la erudito al ver como se desvanecía el bello y largo cabello rojo de la comandante por la única entrada y salida del lugar. Levy dejo escapar un gran suspiro tan pronto no había rastros de Titania por ningún lado, esperando solamente lo mejor para sus amigos. Seguramente el maestro del gremio sabia algo al respecto, pero un mal presentimiento inundo su ser al recordar que la información que habían encontrado estaba catalogada como sumamente confidencial. ¿Porque razón nadie sabía sobre el tema y porque lo ocultaban tanto?

"Seguramente nos enteraremos tan pronto Erza sepa algo al respecto" se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras camino a dejar un libro que no se encontraba en su lugar. Pero lo que parecía una conversación de una sola persona, se convirtió en entretenimiento para la persona de gran silueta que la espiaba desde las sombras desde el sexto piso con un grueso y viejo libro en manos.

* * *

**A/N: Hola de nuevo! Al fin puedo publicar este nuevo capitulo, he estado tan ocupada ultimamente con mis estudios que no me he dado la oportunidad de actualizar la historia. Pero ya no mas! :D **

**Esto es solo el comienzo... por lo que interacciones y momentos importantes entre personajes se vienen pronto! Lo prometo! **

**Estoy en mi ultima semana de escuela, lo que significa trabajar mas en la historia y mas actualizaciones! :3**

**Tambien tengo otras historias planeadas por hacer, especificamente de FT y mis ships favoritos por si les interesa leer algo diferente eventualmente.**

**Espero contar con sus criticas y aprecio mucho el apoyo de quienes se toman el tiempo de leer este fic!**


End file.
